Lo que el capitán ordene
by Harkkonen
Summary: Post-time skip; Recientes sucesos dejan al cocinero indispuesto de hacer su trabajo y su recuperacion va del todo bien hasta que el espadachin y el capitan discuten. Zosan \ Lusan


**Titulo:** Lo que el capitán ordene.

**Tipo:** multi-chap

**Tiempo:** Post-time skip

**Pairings****:** LS \ ZS

Solo lleva datos y habilidades desde donde termina la isla Gyojin, todo lo que paso en la historia es del nuevo mundo (ficción).

**++H++**

-¡Ellas pueden cuidarse por si mismas!, ¿¡Es que tengo que seguir insistiéndote?- Gritaba furioso el peli-verde –No es caballerosidad, estúpida desconfianza de que no puedan luchar sin ningún rasguño!- agrego al argumento.

-También me encargo de cuidar tu trasero y el de los demás- Sanji no solamente lidiaba con el reproche del primer oficial, sino que no podía mantenerse totalmente en pie, llevaba consigo una muleta debajo del brazo derecho: y todo gracias a su sacrificio en la última batalla.

-No puedes velar por todos, mayuge*- finalizo el peli-verde, saliendo de la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En el momento en que Zoro empezó la pelea, el rubio no alzo la voz, se mantenía trabajando en el desayuno a un ritmo muy diferente del normal, ni siquiera respondió ácidamente a sus preguntas, pues era una de la varias situaciones en que el espadachín tenia la razón.

**++H++**

Amplias nubes creaban un día agradable para recostarse y dormir un rato, la madera se mantenía tibia como para tirarse sobre ella.

El cocinero se encontraba en el piso superior de la cocina, sentado sobre la madera cerca de los árboles de mikan* de Nami, Sanji leía algo para pasar el rato, ya que la mayoría de su tiempo entre comidas eran pleitos entre el y Zoro.

Su mirada triste y pensante no leía ninguna línea, ni siquiera contemplaba el objeto sobre sus manos, entre su propio razonamiento reacciono y se dio cuenta de una sombra estaba por encima de él.

-Si tienes hambre, hay pastelillos en la alacena de la izquierda- no tenia porque preguntar quien era, la sombra tenia un sombrero, y una silueta así solo podía ser la de su capitán.

Y la mayoría del tiempo le buscaba para comer.

-Lose, ya me los comí- dijo avergonzado Luffy sin recibir la mirada del rubio.

-Entonces…- espero un porque de su presencia, ya tenia rato observándolo y hasta ahora se acercó a hablarle.

-¿porque estas triste, Sanji?- pregunto el capitán.

El oji-azul se quedo mudo un momento, el capitán no era tan atento para eso pero ese momento era una excepción.

-Lo de siempre Luffy, el marimo me hizo enojar de nuevo- contesto con un tono normal.

-No suenas molesto-

-No lo estoy, pero el si-

El peli-negro no contesto nada al respecto, solo camino hasta estar junto al cocinero y se sentó a su lado, Sanji cerró el libro evitando el contacto visual.

Desde que estaba herido y no descansaba por mas que Chopper le insistiera, Luffy y Zoro se tomaban la modestia de tener su atención sobre el.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero no fue sino hasta que el rubio soltó un suspiro y el capitán se acercó mas a él, creyendo que su respuesta seria apenas audible.

Pero no dijo nada, derrotado por el suspenso Sanji volteo a ver al peli-negro, para tratar de que este entendiera sus sentimientos mediante su rostro, el cual transmitía sentimientos sin explicar, la culpa de sus actos y la tristeza de su previa conversación.

-Ya sé que no estoy siendo un buen capitán –

Sanji estaba a punto de replicar por la inexplicable carga de culpa del peli-negro, pero otra cavidad sobre la suya le impidió hablar.

El oji-azul podía sentir lo inexperto que era ese llamado _´beso´,_ el chico no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero eso no le impidió que se abstuviera de besarlo por mas tiempo.

Luffy pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y espalda del rubio tratando de atraerlo a él, Sanji no pudo alejarse, las horribles punzadas de su pierna le hicieron gemir de dolor y dejar que el peli-negro ganara territorio y lo único que le quedo hacer fue morder el labio inferior del intruso para que retrocediera.

Al dejar una distancia entre ellos el capitán no se alejaba del cocinero, el rubio no sabía que palabras podría formular para resolver este dilema, retiro la mano del sombrero de paja lejos de su cabello y al tan solo mencionar el nombre de su capitán, este le volvió a interrumpir.

Jalándole de la corbata, Luffy retornó a rozar sus labios con los del cocinero, segundos después el sombrero de paja tuvo que apartarse por si solo dejando un breve espacio entre el y el _asustado_ cocinero.

Ya que desde el punto de vista de Luffy, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, desde su lugar percibió como algo se acercaba a ellos.

Una katana de hoja obscura se había clavado en el mástil dividiendo sus miradas reflejando las pupilas dilatadas de ambos, el cocinero sintió horribles escalofríos en su espalda y volteo lentamente hacia donde se localizaba el usuario de letal arma.

Zoro se encontraba a sus espaldas, sentado sobre barandilla observándolos seriamente.

-Capitán, Combatamos- la voz del espadachín se escucho pidiendo por un reto.

Luffy se levanto de su lugar acomodando su sombrero y con una misma mirada asesina contesto.

-Yosh-

Solo con su aceptar, basto para que el espadachín empezara la lucha.

**POUND HOU 72 CANON!**

Los filos de dos espadas volaron hacia el capitán, aunque este le basto algo de Haki para prevenir sus heridas, el impacto de la energía creada por Sandai y Wado choco contra el mástil cerca de donde se encontraba el rubio, varios pedazos de la madera se esparcieron, obligando al oji-azul a arrastrarse lejos de la zona de acción.

Luffy se posiciono en modo de pelea y lanzo un _**jet pistol**_ hacia su oponente, el peli-verde corrió hacia él, esquivándolo, abriéndose paso entre el Capitán y el cocinero recuperando su espada, al tomarla, dirigió una mirada rápida al cocinero, Sanji no sabia que hacer, en el momento en que intercambiaron el primer golpe se quedo en shock.

Zoro salto al primer piso sobre el césped esperando a que Luffy estuviera frente suyo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, un silencio se perpetuo alrededor del dúo, los demás nakamas gritaban exigiendo saber que era lo que sucedía entre ellos, otros molestos por su actitud y algunos escondidos para no intervenir y que todo terminara del modo correcto.

El Capitán ajusto su sombrero y el primero al mando acomodaba a Wado en su boca, solo un silbido del aire dio el empiece de la batalla,

**SNAKE SHOT!**

Zoro giro evitando que el golpe acertara, se posiciono estable y lanzo otro _Canon_, el peli-negro salto sosteniéndose de una de las cuerdas colgantes de las velas, por desgracia el ataque de Zoro sin victima alguna destruía lo que podía hasta desvanecerse, en su camino dejo sin ramas a uno de los arboles con el preferido columpio del barco.

El espadachín salto de nuevo al punto de empiece esperando cualquier ataque del capitán, Luffy lanzaba varios puñetazos tratando de que alguno de ellos noqueara al espadachín, Zoro acertaba a cada golpe desviándolo con cortes, con ello los demás se dieron cuenta de que el primero al mando no se estaba absteniendo de herir al capitán.

Por suerte o inteligencia, Luffy usaba su armadura, la cual solo recibía breves cortes apenas visibles, pero afectaban al capitán, harto de la defensiva, el primero al mando salto en posición de provocar uno de sus torbellinos, el peli-negro se soltó de las cuerdas y bajo tratando de interrumpir el ataque con un _STAMP_, Luffy logro golpearle en el hombro lo que le hizo caer en el césped, el hombre de goma le dio un golpe extra con un cabezazo contra el estomago del espadachín aturdido en el suelo, haciendo que se hundiera mas entre la madera, tales daños llamaron la atención del cyborg, quien desvió el siguiente ataque del peli-negro lejos del indispuesto Roronoa.

-¡Luffy, que diablos estas haciendo!- grito furioso el peli-azul.

El mencionado se levanto del lugar donde choco y acomodo su sombrero de manera en que no podían ver su rostro.

-Luchando-

Franky volvió a interrogarle el porqué de un "entrenamiento" tan rudo como ese, después fue interrumpido por el espadachín ya disponible para volver al 'ring'.

-Oi, Franky, lárgate de aquí, esto es entre el y yo- Zoro volvió a posicionarse en modo ofensivo empujando al peli-azul de su camino.

Luffy en un parpadear estaba en modo _Gear second_, listo para lanzar mas de sus letales _Jet pistol_, al siguiente instante intercambiaron golpes del mismo poder haciéndoles retroceder por la fuerza de el impacto.

Solo los golpes y susurros de las espadas cortando el viento, se oían alrededor del barco, ya nadie podía intervenir, todo esa pelea que empezó de la nada era inclusive peligrosa de verse de cerca.

Zoro se alejo lo suficiente como para almacenar algo de su fuerza y proyectarla a través de sus armas, mientras Luffy también hacia un ataque final usando su _Gattling _para crear su propio _Canon_.

Pero la pelea termino en una gran vergüenza.

_Más bien fue interrumpida_.

Ambos fueron arrojados al agua por un resplandor dorado, el cual cayo al suelo y se levanto por si mismo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de la retirada del rubio, se escucho el gritar del tirador rogando que alguien sacara al espadachín del agua mientras el se lanzaba a rescatar al usuario que se hundía como roca.

**++Unas horas después++**

-¡Estoy muy molesto con ambos, despiértalos ahora!-

-No te precipites Chopper, si lo haces no se sabe si volverán a pelearse-

-¡No me importa!, por su culpa _**él**_está así- el reno se acercó a Luffy tomándolo de las ropa y golpeándole en la cara – ¡Despierta!..¡Luffy! …¡Idiota!- hablo entre cada golpe con el objetivo de que el capitán le escuchase.

-¡Son unos idiotas los dos!- lanzo al inconsciente peli-negro contra el espadachín despertando a ambos, Chopper aun seguía furioso y con lagrimas por desbordar, el dúo diviso al pequeño reno siendo sostenido por Ussop para que no les golpease otra vez.

-¡Cálmate, Chopper!, si los lastimas, será mas trabajo para ti- trató de convencerle el nariz-larga mientras insistía en sacarlo del lugar.

-¡No!- se soltó cayendo al suelo – ¡Se lastimaron entre nakamas, se supone que no debe pasar algo como eso!- grito ante el dúo perplejo por las quejas del reno a su pleno despertar, no comprendían la situación.

-Además, si Sanji no los hubiese detenido, hubieran terminado como el - corrió a la puerta abriéndola, pero no la atravesó sino antes de aclarar algo por ultimo.

-Después de que despierte por su operación, tienen que ir a disculparse con el-

El usuario cerro la puerta de tras de si tan fuerte que no fue suficiente para sacarlos del trance por las palabras del medico.

'_¡¿Sanji necesitó una operación?! ¡¿Que paso mientras no estaba consciente?!'_ fue un pensamiento mutuo entre el capitán y el primer oficial.

-¿Que fue lo que le sucedió al cocinero?- hablo por fin el espadachín.

-¡¿Por que no van y le preguntan a el?!- grito la navegante, quien también estaba molesta con ellos, siendo que el rubio ya no estaba disponible el trabajo de cocinero quedo a sus manos y de las de Robin, dejándola exhausta y molesta ya que a la único que debía dedicarse era a sus mapas y la ruta del barco.

-¡Oh! Esperen, no puede hablar ahora, por la culpa de ustedes, si no los hubiera lanzado al mar antes de que se rompiesen los huesos, él no hubiera necesitado quedarse en cama con un dolor horrible en su herida de la ultima batalla- la peli-naranja hablo lo bastante como para quedarse sin aliento.

-¡¿Quien empezó todo ese desastre?!- la navegante exigió una explicación señalando el lugar de su batalla.

Un breve silencio se dio entre el dúo, Zoro tenia una **gran razón** por la cual todo era culpa del capitán, bueno, el pidió resolverlo de ese modo pero el peli-negro acepto su petición, no, mas bien a su exigión.

-Yo se lo ordene-

-¡Aja! sabia que todo era un estup..i..d..- pauso su exclamación, ella pensaba que al final tendría razón y que todo era un estúpido juego que se salio de los limites, tal vez su emoción los llevo a tener una pelea.

_Pero…. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Luffy?_

-Yo le pedí que peleara contra mi- se levanto de su lugar –retírense por favor, hay cosas que debo hablar con mi primer oficial- el tono serio del Capitán dejo sin palabras a los únicos en la fabrica de Ussop, sin pensarlo Nami se llevo a Ussop consigo corriendo lejos del lugar, dejándolos solos, pensando que volverían a pelear o había algo que aclarar y ellos no eran parte de la interacción.

Zoro aun mantenía en su mente la escena del capitán profanando los labios del cocinero, si no estuviera desarmado, daría el primer golpe, asegurándose que Luffy entendiera lo que el peli-verde quería que entendiese.

_**Que Sanji ya era propiedad de alguien más, que mantuviera su distancia con el rubio Y que el titulo de capitán no le daba el poder de hacer lo que quisiese con sus nakamas.**_

Pero Luffy no era así, alguien que arrebatase lo mas querido para su propio bien, tenia que haber otra razón para eso, pero la misma escena le daba rabia, desde el incidente el peli-negro se dio cuenta de lo molesto que el espadachín estaba con el cocinero, es como si Luffy se hubiera aprovechado de la inestabilidad de su relación para ser quien consolara al rubio, quien en realidad tenia la culpa de su propia desgracia.

-Sanji siempre estuvo bajo mi jurisdicción, Zoro-

-¿Que diablos significa eso, Capitán?-

-Que lo que paso era una prueba, el bienestar de Sanji siempre estuvo en mis manos-

-¡¿Que?!- El tono serio de Luffy no ayudaban mucho a entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Luffy con la vida de Sanji?

-Después de que ustedes comenzaran a estar juntos nunca se los dije, _que no estaba de acuerdo con eso_-

-Ah, te disteis cuenta, ¿Eh?, ¿Ahora que capitán?, ¿Me echaras del barco por tener relaciones con uno de tus nakamas?- La voz molesta del espadachín tan solo buscaban otra pelea, ni el ni Luffy sabían resolver algo con solo palabras.

-**NO**- Luffy volteo a darle la cara al espadachín quien desde un principio estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados acechando la espalda del usuario el cual vigilaba la puerta por donde los demás huyeron.

-Si lo quisiese, ya hubiera pasado desde un principio- tras la respuesta se dejo caer al suelo estando al mismo nivel de la mirada del peli-verde, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido que podía matar a cualquiera.

-Fue Zeff quien me dio varias condiciones antes de que me llevase a Sanji con nosotros-

-_Cuando se tratara de dediciones difíciles el era lo suficientemente capaz de elegir _-

-_Que el tenia la suficiente capacidad de defenderse y planear sus estrategias contra sus problemas._-

-Pero, sus sentimientos están a mi cargo-

-Zoro, no tengo algo en contra de ustedes, pero el que hagas sentir así a Sanji es imperdonable-

-¡¿Y que quiere que haga, Capitán?! , ¿Que le diga que siga haciendo esas estupideces por los demás?-

-¡ambos son unos idiotas, siempre quieren sacrificarse por el bien de todos!- grito a todo pulmón –Lo que ustedes no entienden es que toda la tripulación se quedara unida hasta el final y punto- finalizo su regaño cruzándose de brazos también.

-Además, tengo que cuidarlos a ambos, como nakamas, como amantes que son, debo interferir si algo sucede, ¡los sentimientos de Sanji son importantes para mi también, Zoro!-

-¡¿Y el que te le acercaras así es una forma de solucionar algo?!-

-¡No entiendes nada!, estaba probándote-

-¡¿Que pretendías?! , ¿Saber si era capaz de matar a alguien si lo tocabas de ese modo?, ¿EH?- habiendo hablado su razonamiento sobre el incidente, golpeo al sombrero de paja con su puño haciéndolo caer al otro lado de la habitación.

Luffy cayo de modo que daba la espalda al espadachín, no estaba inconsciente, solo que no tenia una respuesta inmediata de lo que pasaría, Zoro le interrogaba sobre su interacción con el rubio, debía admitir que no se arrepentía, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal consigo mismo, desde que el espadachín dejo dolido al rubio, el peli-negro no dejaría que algo así lo mantuviera decaído y triste, pero por así decirlo, el sombrero de paja también estaba celoso.

Celoso de que Zoro acaparara al cocinero, Zeff no le perdonaría si ellos llegan a un rompimiento y el cocinero se corrompiese por si mismo, o por si cosa del destino no vuelven a verse y Sanji siente vacía su vida, seria culpa de Luffy por no prohibirle amar, pero _evitar amar algo que puede morir_ no podía manipularse, por lo que un corazón roto no seria del todo su culpa.

Lo malo es que el espadachín malinterpretaba todo, pensaba que el quería separarlos para quedarse con el rubio, aunque, _la mayoría de su interpretación era un 50% cierta_.

Como no admitir que le enamoraba su comida y su inteligencia, su actitud y poder.

_Como no admitir que no podía romper los lazos de sus nakamas_.

Pero estaba bien, pues el rubio estaba en buenas manos, unas que le cuidaban y le lastimaban, y cuando el rubio estaba herido, el peli-negro no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Zoro, cansado de esperar a que el capitán también le respondiese físicamente, se levanto en camino a salir del taller, no sin antes pisar el cuerpo de su capitán en seña de que ya no había respeto entre ellos.

-Iré a ver al cocinero, me quedare a dormir en la enfermería- sostenía la perilla de la puerta con tanta fuerza que la dejo deforme, la abrió y salió sin cerrarla, Luffy miraba como su primer oficial se perdían entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Zoro dijo algo cuando termino de cruzar el pasillo llevando hacia afuera del Sunny, lo que Luffy entendió fue algo así como: _'No vuelvas a tocarle ó perderás mas que los brazos, Monkey D.'_

**++H++**

La oscuridad de la habitación no le ayudaba mucho, podía percibir que durmió la bastante como para perder varias comidas.

'…_comidas….Sanji…'_ pensó el peli-negro aun tendido en el suelo, adolorido por dormir en la fría madera se volteo y miro al techo, Zoro le dijo que se quedaría en la enfermería con el rubio, por lo que no tenia oportunidad de ir a verificar la situación, si Chopper estaba tan alterado y enojado, entonces era algo muy serio como para someter al cocinero a una operación, todos sabían que Sanji no debía precipitarse y pelear desde su incidente, ni siquiera Zoro le provocaba, incluso Luffy dejo de colgársele pidiéndole comida, Franky le ayudaba a cargar los alimentos mas pesados para almacenarlos, inclusive Brook, Ussop y Chopper lo entretenían con algo de música o actuaciones para que el rubio olvidase la tensión de su espalda.

Luffy no podía evitar sonreír ante lo comprensivos y amables que eran sus nakamas entre ellos.

Aunque fuese a petición del reno, todos sabían que eran momento de agradecerle con algo al cocinero, pues el no solo se encargaba de su puesto, sino que se responsabilizaba de criar a todos, y aunque fuesen la mayoría hombres, el no daba diferencia alguna cuando se trataba de protegerlos.

Luffy trataba de pensar que cuando saliese y se encontrase en la cocina estaría el rubio, con una sonrisa, dándole de comer lo que pidiera.

Pero lo único que vio fue a Nami y Robin limpiando los restos de la cena, y mas lejos en el almacén, Zoro sacaba varias botellas de Booze metiéndolas en su haramaki para luego volver a la enfermería.

Nadie se dirigió la palabra, Las chicas no decían nada por miedo a que el capitán les gritase y tampoco hablaron con Zoro, quien al salir del taller les dirigió una mirada a todos evitando que alguno se les acercase.

Había demasiada tensión entre la tripulación, pero Luffy como el capitán, tenia que volverles a unir, y darles a entender que su problema no era con todos, por lo que comenzó rogando por comida muy a su estilo.

**++H++**

-¿Sabes cuando despertara?-

-No tardara mas de una hora, necesito que permanezca así mientras termino su medicina-

El espadachín y el reno se encontraban en la enfermería, uno haciendo su trabajo como el medico y él otro estaba de vigilancia en la habitación desde el día anterior, ya era bastante tarde y nada había pasado desde la mañana, sin turbulencias en el barco, ni pista alguna del capitán.

Después de que Zoro se disculpara con el reno y le dejara quedarse con el, Chopper le informo de la situación y lo grave que era el problema del rubio.

**++Flashback++**

_Robin salió de la enfermería después de haber quitado el pequeño cartel de la puerta que advertía que en esos momentos nadie estaba autorizado a entrar._

_-Zoro…- llamo la atención del peli-verde quien apenas había atravesado la puerta adentrándose al comedor._

_El espadachín no respondió, fruncía el ceño igual que cuando concluía una pelea, en silencio paso por un lado de la peli-negra para detenerse enfrente de la enfermería, toco la puerta y pidió permiso del medico para pasar._

_-Zoro- Robin aun no se había retirado, volvió a llamar al espadachín –Después de que lo veas, espero nos prometas que no volverás a pelear por algo así con Luffy-_

_El hombre del haramaki no dijo nada, solo la maldijo por ser tan entrometida y tener ojos en todos lados del barco, si ella lo sabia, podía guardar el secreto, pero no necesitaba que lo ayudasen._

_Zoro entro en la enfermería después de disculparse y calmar al reno que le bloqueaba el paso._

_Al introducirse en la habitación, ambos observaban al cocinero, Chopper revisaba sus papeles para su diagnostico y próximos tratamientos mientras Zoro no decía nada al respecto sobre el rubio, quien yacía acostado sobre su lado izquierdo con su pierna derecha sostenida de varios cables del techo, tal como se hacia cuando las extremidades se fracturaban y se enyesaban._

_-Se estaba recuperando, era un alivio que hiciera caso a mis consejos y la ayuda de los chicos fue muy efectiva- contaba el pequeño reno – pero lo que el tuvo que hacer para detenerlos provoco que su avance fuera en vano- se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama observando al recién operado aun inconsciente._

_-Si hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo me hubiera dado cuenta de su gravedad-_

_-Hiciste lo que debiste Chopper-_

_-No me di cuenta de que no solo perdía el equilibrio por la ruptura en su pelvis, el problema se extendió hasta su fémur y no solo sus huesos eran el problema, sus músculos y arterias en la misma zona también se volvieron problemáticos-_

_Zoro no podía argumentar sobre ello, el campo de la medicina no era su fuerte pero claro que puede reconocer lo básico, dejo que el reno siguiera hablando, de todos modos la noche daba para largo._

_-Lo encontré recostado sufriendo de fiebre, le pedí que se levantara pero no hizo caso a mis indicaciones – suspiro pesadamente – me rogo que hiciera algo, que le quitara ese dolor- sintió como su vos se corrompía de nuevo._

_-Decidí ver por mi mismo lo que sucedía, llame a Robin y empecé la operación y me di cuenta de todo el daño interno, sabia que los huesos se recuperarían por si solos pero lo demás requerirá de tiempo-_

_-No podrá luchar, ni siquiera cocinar al mismo ritmo, Zoro- volteo a ver al espadachín ya que en todo ese tiempo veía un punto perdido en la pared - ¿Qué le diré cuando despierte?_

_**++FB end++**_

'_Que le diré respecto a lo que hizo Luffy?.. ¿Qué me puse celoso?... ¿Que me hirvió la sangre cuando Luffy se le acerco?...' _entre vagando en sus recuerdos, se cuestionaba a si mismo que seria lo que diría por lo que presencio, no es que Zoro podía manipular su vida, pero desde lo que Luffy le confeso, su punto de vista sobre el capitán cambio drásticamente.

Resultaba que a cada nakama le tenía diferente atención.

**+++H+++**

_CONT_

**Mayuge* **cejas

**Mikan* **Mandarina

**Haki*** La manifestación de la fuerza de voluntad

**Katanas de Zoro**: Wado Ichimonji (funda blanca)\ Shusui (negra)\ Sandai Kitetsu (roja)

Supongo que Luffy se salió un poco de su personalidad, además de que no le veo cara de querer tener un amante, ya que por lo inocente y joven que es, no me cuadra que se comporte como lo que paso, pero si lo he soñado he de escribirlo para que no me atormente más.

Supongo que tendrá otra parte, un llamado dilema del rubio y lo que paso para que Sanji se quedara así de herido.

Harkkonen'12

**PIERO MACHINE**


End file.
